PokePark: Pikachu's Return
by Dream the Fox
Summary: After the battle with Darkrai, Pikachu goes back to the old PokePark to see what happened to all his friends there. It's not good.. everyone are ZOMBIES! They all blamed what happened on pikachu and want him die, hurt, or captive.. Rated T for blood.
1. Progoulue

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: This is another new story.**

**Pikachu: A PokePark one!**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Me: I own NOTHING. This story is based off the first PokePark game. That.. I haven't played yet..**

**Snivy: She played PokePark 2 before 1.**

**Pikachu: So go easy on her.**

**Me: Yeah. Now, to the progoulue!**

**XXXXXXX**

Progolue

"It is happening," a Pokemon said.

"Yes," agreed another.

"PokePark is.. in ruins."

"Is it because Pikachu was not there to stop this?"

"I do not know.. But, he is the one to save PokePark again."

"How? His friends will blame him for this. They will try to..."

"I know," said a black Pokemon. "But, if Pikachu can some how save PokePark and all the Pokemon, his friend's will return to normal as well as every thing in PokePark."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He'll be dead."


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: We're putting up Chapter 1, 2, and 3.**

**Pikachu: Yep.**

**Snivy: Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

Chapter 1

Pikachu's pOV

"So, you're going back and seeing your other friends in the old PokePark?" Oshawott asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, be careful, okay?" questioned Snivy.

"And tell us everything when you get back!" added Tepig.

"I will. Be back soon!"

I went off.

*****************

The Meadow Zone laid in ruins. There wasn't a living tree, plant, or anything green in sight. The landscape was barren and grey, as well was the sky, with a few columns of smoke spiraling out of the cracked ground. A few oddly shaped stones were here and there, and scattered about were what appeared to be… corpses? I took a few steps forward, but was confronted by a wonderful sight: Mew.

"Oh, you're finally back! We've been waiting for you for a long time." I didn't know what he meant by "we", considering there wasn't a living thing in sight for miles. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"Okay.."

He giggled. "Think you can win?" Mew paused, seemingly to let that statement settle in, then spoke once more, "Meet me at Venasaur's old attraction!" Then flew off. I started to dash off after it, then realized something:

What the heck is going on here.

I had a feeling this would probably be the best moment to shut this game off than to see what was in store, but… Curiosity got the better of me. I continued my chase.

I didn't reach very far until I was stopped by a cut scene as I neared the first corpse in my path: a Buneary. It shook, then rose off the ground. It stared at me with white, soulless eyes, its blood matted fur covered in dirt, grime, and gaping gashes. Then the abomination spoke, "Will you play with me?"

"N-not r-right n-now," I told it, being both freaked and scared at the same time.

"But… we just wanted to play with you… It's been so long..."

The Buneary started forward and began to attack me, trying to kill me. I used Thunderbolt on it then Iron Tail. It's head went flying off. I froze in shock. I had just killed.. A Pokemon.. I shook my head and quickly ran after Mew once more.

As I sped along, other corpses began to rise, although most I just knocked out of the way and into the river while dashing through. I reached Venasaur's attraction, to instead find Chikorita standing in the middle of the platform. It wasn't a zombie like the previous animated corpses, but looked as if it had gone through the apocalypse and back. It looked it'd been cut up and beat down mercilessly, the only discernible feature being its uncharacteristically grey eyes. "Help me." was the only thing it said.

I turned around to find the Mew right behind me, which giggled and asked, "Ready to play?"

"O-Okay..."

Instead of a vine like last time Tropius hanging from the branch, with its intestines falling out of its mouth. I looked sick as I grabbed onto it. I'd much rather let go then do this. I swung back and forth and then let go, flying through the air, a few inches from where Mew was.

Chikorita disappeared. "You lost." Mew informed me, "Although they aren't your friend anymore anyways… You left them, remember?" Mew giggled, "Let's play some more! Meet me at the Iceberg Zone!" And with that, flew off, presumably towards the mentioned zone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: Now for Chapter 2.**

**Pikachu and Snivy: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

I wasn't really feeling up to hanging out in the Meadow Zone any longer, so I ran as fast as I could to the Meeting Place with a pack of zombies trailing behind me. When I arrived, I saw it had been spared no mercy. The huge tree house that used to stand in the center was now a pile of twigs and broken planks, crushed by a gigantic boulder, a few bodies trapped underneath as well. The gates to the other Zones and all other structures were torn or burned down as well.

Thankfully as I walked around here, the dead didn't rise to life and chase me. Because of this though, this place seemed more like a desolate graveyard. It actually made me feel a little gloomy, so I pressed on to the Beach Zone. Of course the Drifblim at the Drifblim stop were nowhere to be seen, so I had to walk by foot everywhere.

he beach was no better off than anywhere else. The stark white sand contrasted with the depressing grey sky. The water had bodies floating in it, tainting parts of the ocean red. The palm trees drooped low to the ground, as if the smallest gust of wind would bowl them over. There were zombies here just as in the Meadow Zone, still after my throat.

One jumped on me, clawing, and biting me, till I was bleeding from many places.

"How do you like being used and left behind?" it snarled before crawing away.

Thankfully I had some Oran Berries with me. I had a feeling I'd need them, and that feeling was true. I slowly ate one and my wounds healed.

"Why is everyone attacking and trying to kill me?" I wondered aloud. "I didn't do anything to them..."

I shook my head. I'd worry about that later. I went off to find Lapras.

______


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: Now for Chapter 3.**

**Pikachu: Enjoy**

**Snivy: Yeah!**

**XXXX**

Chapter 3

I sprinted across the beach to where the Lapras resided. Its skin was cracked and rotten, with some nasty looking liquid oozing out. Its shell was decayed and weathered, barely recognizable. Its head hung low, and for a brief moment, I thought it was dead just like the other Pokémon. As I approached though, it looked up and spoke.

"…You've come back, have you? A little too late for that, I'm afraid… Since you've cared enough to arrive, though, might as well try to fix what can be saved…" It bowed it's head once more, and I hopped onto its back, a little unenthusiastic about the procedure. It sailed towards the Iceberg Zone, although I couldn't help but wonder if the Lapras would actually make it that far.

"...When they attack you, they don't mean it.  
>They're just sad, angry, restless, frustrated...<br>They just want things back to normal...  
>We all do..."<p>

After which, we reached our destination. At the new Zone, the ice was cracked and broken in several areas, making it difficult to maneuver through. The living dead here were frostbitten, almost like they'd been frozen alive. The huge snow Piplup and igloos were in shambles. The ice tree was broken too, many Pokémon impaled on its spikes.

"Hello Pikachu," a voice said.

I turned to see Beares there.

"Hi.."

"Want to play a game..?"

"No thank you.."

"Why not...?"

"I'm umm.."

He didn't wait for me to finish, as he started to attack. I jumped to one side, dodging. I used Tackle and sent it flying. It landed in the water and froze to death.. Umm.. It was already dead, right?

*****

After several frustrating minutes of maneuvering through the tricky landscape, I made it to what used to be Empoleon's attraction.

This time, Piplup was there to greet me, beat up beyond all belief and still adorning grey eyes. "Help me." once again being the only words it spoke. Mew then floated down and asked, "Ready to play?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: Now for Chapter 4.**

**Pikachu: Yep!**

**Snivy:Yeah!**

**All three: ENJOY!**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

"Play s game?" I echoed.

Mew giggled again. "Yes. Let's play a game."

"Okay.."

I slid down the snowy hill, slipping over blood and dead Pokemon bodies didn't help my time, nor did the cracked ice, which made me get a bad time. Piplup disappeared.

"You lost," Mew told me. "Although they're not your friends anymore, you left them, remember? Let's play again! Meet me at the Lava Zone!"

And with that, he flew off. I sighed and followed him.

********

I heard for the Lava Zone, a shadow fell over me. I looked up. Raichu stood there.

"Raichu?"

"Hello, Pikachu."

"What do you want?"

"To kill you for what you did.."

"I didn't do anything," I protested, taking a step away from the bigger electirc-mouse Pokemon.

"That's not what I heard.."

"But-"

"Die!" He jumped at me.

I yelped and ran for my life.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hiya!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi.**

**Me: Now for Chapter 5.**

**Pikachu: Aw, do I gotta have that dream?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Pikachu: Damnit.**

**Snivy: It'll be okay.**

**Me: Yeah. Now, to Chapter 5. Enjoy.**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

_I was dreaming of a lovely day with Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig. The four of us were having an awesome time at Cove, splashing in the waves and playing chase on the sandy beach. The sun was shining and the Wingulls weer singing merrily._

_Suddenly, Mew apeared and led Tepig away. Then Oshawott. Then Snivy. Finally the little Pokemon came and led me to the old Pokepark, where his friends were waiting for me._

_"Come play with us!" they said at the same time, smiling at me._

_I smiled back and went to play with them, but I was stuck in one place and couldn't move at all._

_"Come play with us!" they said again._

_I tried again, but I still couldn't move._

_My friends looked at me sadly and turned to go. Mew led them deeper into the old Pokemon back. The pink cat-like Pokemon turned back around to look at me._

_"How does it feel to be ABANDONED, old friend? It sucks doesn't it! It's what I felt when you never came back. Now you are all alone."_

_With that, he turned and left._

_"No! Come back!" I cried out._

_Everything when went black._

XXXXXXX

"No! Come back! Don't leave me!" I yelled, as I woke up.

i was breathing hard. I put a paw over my racing heart, trying to calm down.

"It was only a dream.." I sighed, looking around, seeing as I was back in the place I fell alseep in. A hole in a tree after I got away from Raichu.

"That was weird.." I said, as I stood up. "Why'd I have that dream? And what did Mew mean? I didn't leave everyone! Okay, so maybe I did, but I had to help Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig save Pokemon from Wish Park and Darkrai and his minions.. But I came back.. What did Mew mean about abanoned? I never did that.. This is all so weird.."

I shook my head and looked out of my hiding/sleeping place. I saw no Pokemon around. Good, I went out and started for the next zone.


End file.
